


Not the Mother You Were to Me

by RedEris



Series: Mixed Gems [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEris/pseuds/RedEris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two short responses to the Tumblr prompt "Morrigan--blood".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Mother You Were to Me

1.

When Morrigan’s menses came for the first time, she hid from her mother and cried until she was done crying and could put on a cold face again. She wasn’t frightened by the bleeding–that she had been told to expect and to celebrate. It meant that she was becoming a woman, her mother said. But it was hard to feel like celebrating becoming a woman when she knew also what sorts of things would be expected of her once she was.

2.

If you had suggested it not ten minutes before, she would have laughed at the idea that the sight of blood could frighten her still, after all the blood and death she’d been party to. But the first time fat-cheeked Kieran tumbled head-first into a stool and came up with a mouthful of blood, her heart stopped for a moment. It was such a tiny thing, in the end–his sharp little tooth went through his lip, and after a couple day’s puffiness the whole thing was a memory. But she held him long after he’d stopped crying, even when he wanted to get away and run again. She wondered if he’d weakened her. Or if perhaps he’d saved her.


End file.
